


Плюсы заброшенных парков

by Puhospinka



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>синдром Фикбука — здоровых нет, есть недообследованные</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плюсы заброшенных парков

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан на ФФБ-Реверс 2014 на арт [Аллергия на школьные АУ](http://i.imgur.com/Um0LBi8.jpg), автор — Tlsklpntktl  
> Бета — Аурум.

С улицы тянуло прохладой. Стоило бы подняться и закрыть балконную дверь, но было лень.

— Еще один.

— Кто? — Блич приподнял газету с лица, лениво посмотрев на Наруто.

Потом привстал. 

Тот куда-то собирался. Очень быстро собирался, то и дело кидая взгляд за окно.

Кожа чуть светилась, а верхняя губа подергивалась, приоткрывая острые белые зубы.

Сон слетел сразу же. Блич резко сел, торопливо нашарил футболку. Натянул сначала шиворот-навыворот, потом задом наперед, потом плюнул — вокруг Наруто уже начал шипеть воздух, закручивая полупрозрачными красноватыми спиралями, а за спиной колыхался призрачный язык хвоста — пока один.

— Я с тобой, — Блич вскочил, не обращая внимания на полыхнувшего яростью Наруто, захлопал по карманам — сигареты на месте, прикурит от хвоста. Все, можно двигать.

Он положил ладонь на плечо и тут же отдернул — подушечки пальцев обожгло, словно в открытую рану сыпанули перца.

— Не лезь, — процедил Наруто.

— Я с тобой, — повторил Блич, глядя, как деформируется зрачок. Наруто молчал, и Блич негромко уточнил: — Что случилось?

Тот вместо ответа прошел мимо, толкнув плечом. Голую кожу снова обожгло, и Блич дернулся, морщась. И только потом понял, что Наруто был одет, словно для боя: штаны, обмотка, свитер под горло, жилет, по карманам рассованы кунаи… Какого хрена? И тут до него дошло.

Синдром Фикбука или попросту фикбук — профзаболевание. В памяти всплывали строчки из какого-то общепопулярного обзора: даже при обширном поражении фикбук в вялотекущей стадии бывает незаметен, так как сосредотачивается вокруг нежизненно важных органов. Но при этом делает свое черное дело. Фикбуком страдали все — кто-то меньше, кто-то больше, Блич слышал о фандомах, полностью пораженных этой заразой. Как шутили, здоровых фандомов не бывает, есть недообследованные. Сам Блич не особенно расстраивался, у него, как однажды заметил лечащий врач, была неплохая резистентность и неявные симптомы.

А вот Наруто психовал. Не потому, что концентрация фикбука у него была выше. А исключительно из-за особенностей техники клонирования. Пораженные фикбуком клоны теряли связь с базовой сущностью, обрастали собственным характером, привычками, иногда даже умудрялись подменять собой Наруто. Ненадолго, конечно, но этого хватало, чтобы множились идиотские слухи.

И Наруто, видя такого клона, каждый раз впадал в ярость. К счастью, приступы эти долго не длились — достаточно было добраться до клона и вобрать его в себя. Но сейчас Наруто был близок к опасной грани, а Блич озабоченно смотрел на второй хвост, лихорадочно прикидывая, что делать, если они доберутся до клона в каком-нибудь людном месте.

Рванет так, что мало не покажется никому. Точнее, на окружающих Блич плевать хотел — полагая, что все, кто не убрался с дороги, сами идиоты. Однако было в ярости Наруто что-то интимное, что-то, чего не хотелось показывать никому.

Поэтому Блич бежал следом, пытаясь не потерять мчащегося по деревьям Наруто из виду. Отпускать начало, когда впереди забрезжил сгусток почти знакомой чакры. Почти — но не совсем. Слишком поверхностное ощущение тянулось от клона, слишком жизнерадостным идиотом тот выглядел. Но агрессивным — этого у конов Наруто было не отнять. 

Наруто мелькнул впереди тремя хвостами, ускоряясь; по бокам мелькали деревья, и Блич притормозил. Теперь можно не спешить. Вокруг — кроме них троих — никого, а смотреть, как Наруто разбирается с клоном… Иногда это бывало быстро, иногда — бой затягивался. 

Обычно это случалось, если клон успевал пожить самостоятельно приличное время, нагуливал собственную чакру и даже мог самостоятельно плодить себе подобных.

Когда Блич добрался до небольшой поляны, все было почти кончено. Вокруг Наруто еще пузырилась, разбрасывая искры, гневно-алая чакра, но за спиной метались по-прежнему три хвоста — а значит, больше не будет.

Блич прислонился к ближайшему стволу с шершавой, нагретой чужой яростью корой, вытряхнул из помятой пачки сигарету и закурил.

Наруто нависал над клоном, сжимая тонкую белую шею, и обе фигуры медленно обволакивала чакра. Клон оказался живучим — со своими трогательными большими глазами, мягкими кошачьими ушками и розовым рюкзаком, увешанным безделушками. А еще он, в отличие от многих других, отчетливо напоминал Наруто. Словно Блич смотрел в кривое зеркало. Наверное, злым и упрямым взглядом, которому не мешали текущие от боли слезы.

Блич отвернулся. Наруто тяжело дышал, его было слышно даже сквозь гудение чакры, а клон все сопротивлялся. Можно было помочь, но….

Есть бои за честь, а есть бои за гордость. Наруто ему не простит. С таким нужно разбираться самому.

Блич повернулся, когда клон, теряя очертания, растворялся во все еще пылающей чакре Наруто. Тот по-прежнему злился, но хвосты шли на убыль. И Блич оттолкнулся от дерева навстречу.

Наруто уткнулся ему в плечо мокрым от пота лбом, чакра обожгла, прожигая до костей, но Блич держал, слушая дыхание и думая, что каждый раз может оказаться последним. Что фикбук может победить.

— Дебил!

Мощный толчок впечатал в злосчастное дерево, и Блич поморщился — ну что еще не так. Наруто смотрел на него зло.

— Обожжешься ведь, — буркнул он и отвернулся, поправив воротник.

Остался всего один хвост, а значит — можно. Блич оттолкнулся от ствола, медленно приблизился и обнял Наруто за напряженные плечи. Зарылся носом в волосы, вдыхая пепельный запах уходящей чакры и чувствуя, как печет грудь.

— Пошли домой, а? Там уже, наверное, ковры заменили.

— Псих ты, — дурашливо фыркнул Наруто. — Вот чего лезешь каждый раз? Сам разберусь.

— Да я так… поржать.

И согнулся, хохоча, от удара под дых.

— Ублюдок, — Наруто поцеловал его первым.

В этом был еще один плюс заброшенных парков.


End file.
